robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Banshee
The Banshee, the Wraith’s little sister in the S.A.W. program, with a slimmer, sleeker look, thinner and lighter armor, no forearm shield (though it is an option) and a Mana Reactor rather than the Fusion based one of the Wraith. It is capable of travel through space to some extent, but without specialized equipment it cannot travel faster than the speed of light. Typically it is used for space combat, aerial support, and hit and run attacks. Though, with its humanoid design it is also used for special operations in ground combat, and boarding actions. In atmosphere it is capable of going at mach 7, though those speeds are reserved for when one is not on the ground. Using the Gravity Drive it is able to mitigate g-forces entirely. It can change directions exceptionally quickly, and accelerate very rapidly, able to accelerate to mach 7 within 30 seconds. In space its acceleration is a good deal higher. Like the Wraith, it is clad in orange and black. Typically it does not have a forearm shield as that essentially halves the firepower of the Banshee, but it is still an option. The banshee is far more maneuverable than the Wraith, though it lacks the raw physical power. Banshee Weaponry It’s natural weaponry, when unequipped with additional handheld devices and modular combat systems for the hard points on the hips, shoulders, and back, are two Mana projectors on the forearms. It has three different modes. SMG mode has a rapid fire rate, spraying small shots of the Mana with some degree of accuracy, cannon mode which fires a larger blob of the stuff, but has a two second reload, and Blade mode, which projects a short range, high intensity stream of Mana capable of destroying any matter it its path with a long enough exposure time, but most materials simply crumple and melt under the barrage. It carries no other ‘natural’ weaponry. The rest rely on hard points and handheld slug throwers provided by S.A.W, and other sources. Banshee Defense The banshee has a similar armoring system to the Wraith, with a single layer of carbon steel plating and the crystal lattice underneath it, rather than many layers of the stuff like the wraith. It has nano foam within it to repair holes and reconnect destroyed circuitry. Like the Wraith it has an Electroshield meant to deflect plasma, magnetic rounds, particle guns, etc. Banshee Stealth/Detection The Banshee has a more advanced cloaking field capable of better, but still visually noticeable when moving, albeit one not paying attention wouldn’t notice. It has lightly padded soles to avoid making metal thumping sounds as it moves around. Much like the Wraith is can retain its own heat to avoid thermal detection for up to twenty four hours before critical levels are reached. It can detect people using heat, sonar, radar, like the Wraith but unlike the Wraith it has a radar baffling system, making it nigh impossible to spot on the ground, and rather difficult while it flies at mach 7. It’s power signature is much more difficult to hide, making it easier to find this bot for those using this as their primary means of detecting people. however it is capable of temporary shutdowns of the reactor, provided it does not do more than move at a human pace and cloak itself. It can keep this up for up to thirty minutes. Banshee Life Support Being primarily space faring power armor, it is designed with the safety of the user in mind. It is more than capable of providing oxygen and water until the food runs out in around a week. Even after that point a typical human can survive for several days without food. It also has a cryostasis mode capable of keeping an occupant alive for up to two years while sending out distress signals, at the expense of being able to fight back or defend yourself in any way greatly diminished. It has advanced heating and cooling systems. Category:Technology